howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid and Heather's Relationship
''DreamWorks Dragons: The Series LockedUp.png Jws152.png Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 11 Heather Report Part 2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1588.jpg Dragons: Race to the Edge'' "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo8_1280.jpg Astrid and Heather heading off to have some girl time.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-4.jpg Close combat to throwing.jpg So I can stare my enemy.jpg Astrid having grabbed the axe from the tree.jpg Astrid having thrown the axe.jpg It's one of Hiccup's.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-10.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-13h43m14s636.png Astrid-and-Heather-11.jpg Or feel bad for.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-14.jpg Astrid and Heather in the forest.jpg What else do you do for fun.jpg Astrid and Heather nearing a cliff.jpg Astrid and Heather running across a field.jpg Astrid and Heather having jumped off a cliff.jpg Astrid and Heather having jumped off a cliff 2.jpg I want to show you something.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0222.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0327.jpg Heather walking away from Astrid.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0369.jpg I know right where Dagur is.jpg You won't be needing this.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0422.jpg Creeping up on one of Dagur's men.jpg Having tossed one of Dagur's men overboard.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0458.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo2 1280.jpg Heather i Astrid HDWT2.png Astridheather.jpg Astrid right after learning Dagur is Heather's brother.jpg Right before Heather is about to leave.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo6_1280.jpg Astrid about to hand Heather her double axe.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo4_1280.jpg Thanks Astrid it was nice having a friend again.jpg "Night of the Hunters, Part 2" Night of the Hunters part II5.jpg Night of the Hunters part II6.jpg Night of the Hunters part II66.jpg Night of the Hunters part II67.jpg Night of the Hunters part II69.jpg Night of the Hunters part II113.jpg Night of the Hunters part II114.jpg Night of the Hunters part II118.jpg "Snow Way Out" Snow_Way_Out20.jpg Snow_Way_Out21.jpg Snow_Way_Out22.jpg Snow_Way_Out23.jpg Snow_Way_Out24.jpg Snow_Way_Out25.jpg Snow_Way_Out26.jpg Snow_Way_Out27.jpg Snow_Way_Out28.jpg Snow_Way_Out29.jpg Snow_Way_Out30.jpg Snow_Way_Out31.jpg Snow_Way_Out34.jpg Snow_Way_Out37.jpg Snow_Way_Out38.jpg Snow_Way_Out39.jpg Snow_Way_Out40.jpg Snow_Way_Out41.jpg Snow_Way_Out43.jpg "To Heather or Not to Heather" toheathbffs.jpg toheathseven.jpg bffs.png heatstrid2.jpg lessdepressing.png whatabouthim.png youttwoareperfect.png Astrid&heather.png "Stryke Out" Strykeoutheather.png Stryke Out3.jpg Tumblr o9sv7mg6vi1v8f1sro7 1280.png Heather and Astrid racing past as dragon proof cage.jpg Heather and Astrid running towards a dragon hunter.jpg "Tone Death" Garf 57.png "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" Astrid and Heather looking for the other convoy.jpg "Family on the Edge" Tumblr oc2rwdXuNY1ub5mbwo8 1280.png DD S4 RttE E11 0082.jpg "Last Auction Heroes" Astrid and Heather having knocked out a couple of Dragon Hunters.jpg Last Auction Heroes12.jpg "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" Heather helping a limping Astrid.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 110.jpg DD S4 RttE E13 0037.jpg I blocked it.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 141.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 145.jpg Astrid signlaing to go ahead with the plan.jpg Heather agreeing to plan.jpg Astrid,Heather vs. Defenders.jpg Walking up the mountain.jpg "Gruff Around the Edges" Right before heather sees Astrid's bad hair.jpg Gruff Around the Edges5.jpg "Midnight Scrum" Astrid, heather and fishlegs responding to Hiccup.jpg "Not Lout' Heather helping Astrid get up.jpg Heather after helping Astrid get up.jpg Astrid and heather angrily looking at Snotlout.jpg Astrid and heather as they prepare to fire at targets.jpg "Saving Shattermaster" Tumblr olmrsy5zEj1ub5mbwo5 1280.png Saving Shattermaster4.jpg "Gold Rush" Gold Rush1.jpg Tumblr oll2ovs13L1tm0i7to2 1280.png Astrid cheering for Heather.jpg I'm not going to leave.jpg After Heather says she is a dragon rider now.jpg Be safe out there.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting their arms together.jpg "Shell Shocked, Part 2" Astrid and Heather reacting to the sound of an explosion.jpg Astrid and heather reacting to the sound of an explosion 2.jpg I hope the others are okay.jpg Astrid I'm sure.jpg Hiccup is safe.jpg Right before another explosion.jpg "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" Something Rotten on Berserker Island1.jpg Astrid and Heather hugging Something Rotten.jpg Something Rotten on Berserker Island2.jpg "Snotlout's Angels" Atali 283.png "In Plain Sight" Astrid season 6 (3).png Astrid season 6 (4).png "Guardians of Vanaheim" Windshear season 6 (3).png Windshear season 6 (4).png Windshear season 6 (5).png Astrid and Heather's Relationship Astrid and Heather's Relationship Astrid and Heather's Relationship Astrid and Heather's Relationship